Timcanpy's Most Surprising Memory Feed
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Timcanpy comes before Lavi with a record that surprises even him. What is it about? AllenxLenalee


**__****__**

Timcanpy's Most Surprising Memory Feed

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or its characters. This amazing story belongs to Hoshino Katsura-oujousama.

Manabu: Hey it's my first oneshot! This story is something that came to mind after Space Hero bought Volume 9 of D. Gray-Man a few days ago. Anyway, this story takes place before the attack on the Black Order by Lulubell and those freaky Level Fours. Timcanpy finds Lavi and shows him a recorded video of something very interesting. It was safe to say things were never the same. AllenxLenalee

* * *

"Allen!" Lavi calls out while walking throughout the halls of the Black Order. People look at Lavi while he runs and question what he was doing.

"Where is that guy? He said he needs my help for something...then he goes and not appear there!" Lavi walks up a flight of stairs in search for the white haired boy. 'Damn. Where was his room again...'

Suddenly a golden golem flies up in front of the Junior Bookman and flutters around his face. "Not now Timcanpy. I'm looking for Allen."

As he leaves Tim follows him close up, tugging on his clothes to grab his attention. "I said not now! Go mess with Lenalee or someone!"

Lavi pushes the golem aside once again, causing it to grow impatient and frustrated. It then flies up to his ear and sinks its teeth into his right ear. Lavi cries out in pain as Timcanpy releases him, blood squirting from his ear.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!! WHAT IS IT?!" Lavi screams at him, holding his ear in pain. His other hand extends and opens up so Timcanpy can land easily on it. It then opens its mouth as a green light shines out.

Lavi realizes this is one of Tim's memory feeds. He watches as it plays...

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Ago..._

_"Timcanpy!" Allen calls out for his master's yellow golem, which flies to his side and lands on his shoulder. "Hey, you're kinda getting bigger...and here I thought smoking would stunt your growth."_

_Allen walks with Tim towards the mess hall, passing by his room. Before he could make it to the stairs he sees Lenalee coming down them. She stops two feet before him, staring at the white eyed boy in front of her._

_"Oh Lenalee. You're doing well. Your legs still hurting you?" He asks the short haired woman he's come to know and care about._

_A shade of red comes up on her face. 'Ok...it's now or never...I must tell him, and show him...'_

_"Lenalee..." He walks a bit towards her, but stops when she starts moving to him. 'She seems to be rather focused for some reason...what could it be...'_

_She comes within an inch before him and looks into his eyes. Allen blushes at how close she is to him, and begins to remember how beautiful she is. Even without her long hair she is still the most wonderful sight he has ever seen. "Lenalee, wh-"_

_"Allen, do you know what love is?" She asks him, interrupting the boy from saying what he wanted to say. He stares at her in a bit of shock, still blushing as much as she is._

_"L-love?"_

_"Yes...true love. Is it..." She turns her head away from him to try and find the right words to say to him._

_She shifts her eyes back to look at him. "...is true love shared between two friends...who wish to stay with one another as much as possible?"_

_"Uh...I-yes. Sometimes...it's like that." He says, his redness never diminishing. 'Why is she asking me this sort of question? I'm not really good at this sort of stuff and I won't have time for romance until after the war...does she-'_

_"Allen, I'm in love with someone...but I'm not sure how to tell him. Do you know what I should do?" Lenalee asks him, feeling a slight tear come up in her eyes._

_Allen panicks, never one to be happy seeing her cry. Placing his hands on her shoulders, and having Timcanpy fly off, he says to her, "You should be honest with yourself. Just tell him how you feel, and then...try to kiss him. If he likes you then he'll kiss back..."_

_"Allen...are you sure?" She asks him, blinking to expell the tears from her eyes._

_"Well...that's what my master told me. I wouldn't quote someone like him, but for some reason women love him for no reason at all..." Allen says, growing pale as he is reminded of Cross Marian._

_"Then...will you accept me?" Allen reverts to normal and turns to face Lenalee, surprised by her sudden revelation; the graceful beauty present on the maiden's face was more than enough for Allen to regain all his color and an excessive redness that was mostly present right where his eyes and nose meet._

_He then asks her, "Lenalee...do you mean to say-"_

_"I love you Allen." Lenalee presses her lips up to his own, kissing him and utilizing as much passion as possible. Allen feels himself melt within the kiss; The very essence of her lips touching upon his own was a unique euphoria of pleasure and love that splashs into his mouth with each kiss._

_Lenalee was close to pulling back, feeling ashame at herself for even thinking Allen would feel the same way, until the white haired boy grips the back of her hair and kisses back at her. Lenalee's hands roam up his backside to rub and feel his somewhat muscular physique. Allen's black hand slides down right above her butt and pulls her in, bringing about an intense kiss Lenalee could only blush and kiss back even more to._

_Allen pulls away from her mouth finally and stares at Lenalee's flustered and blushing face. Her reddened lips slowly part frequently in reaction to the breathtaking sensation she was experiencing now and a few minutes ago. All she could make out out her mouth was one simple word, "Wow."_

_"You...liked it," Allen questions, silently relishing in the praise she gave him. "I learned it from my master. He use to..."_

_Allen suddenly pales once more; he was obviously having another one of his episodes. Lenalee realizes this and tries to bring him back to reality, shaking him and saying, "Allen! Allen wake up!"_

_Allen breaks out from his sudden freak out and stares back in Lenalee's face. He knows full well how much his constant 'moments' regarding his master scares his friends sometimes, especially his gambling thing, but he just couldn't help it; that red head womanizer scares him to death._

_Allen blinks at Lenalee suddenly, and smiles lightly back at her. "I'm alright...are you alright?"_

_"...can you stop asking me if I'm alright? I can take care of myself...besides," Lenalee places her hands on Allen's jacket, or more his chest, and leans her head on his shoulder, prompting him to blush by her warmth. "I would like to spend time alone with you..."_

_"Lenalee..." The female Exorcist moves herself and Allen closer to his door. Allen takes this as a hint to open the door, and in they enter, to the darkness of the room._

_At this point Timcanpy flies towards the door, but before it could go inside the door closes in its face. Guess whatever is about to happen is a bit too much for it to see, or they didn't want it to record anything._

_And so Timcanpy flies away, looking for something to do._

_Back To Present..._

* * *

As Timcanpy's record fades away into its mouth it flies up towards Lavi, whose jaw has dropped to the floor and pupils have dilated. Looking at Timcanpy and regaining his composure he has Tim land in his hands and checks his surroundings. 'Oh good. No one saw that...but wait...' Lavi begins to chuckle deviously at the ideas he can use with this info.

"...this is gonna be fun..." He says, smiling to himself. The junior Bookman takes Tim and runs off towards a certain place...

* * *

Kanda's Room...

* * *

"Yuu!" Lavi calls out, running towards where Kanda's room is. He goes up to his door and knocks rapidly on it. "Yuu! Open up! I have something to show you!!"

The door practically blasts open upon the name being said, and Kanda comes storming out the room with Mugen pointing dead at Lavi's neck. "How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN?!"

"I'm sorry really, but there's something important I must show you...Tim!" That's when Timcanpy shows the memory feed of Allen and Lenalee it recorded.

Minutes later Timcanpy absorbs the memory and flies back up to Lavi's shoulder. Kanda was enraged a bit by the video he saw; sure it was bad enough that bean sprout was in it, but for him to see such a shameful scene is even more pathetic.

Seconds after Timcanpy lands on Lavi he says to Yuu, "So? What did you think? Never expected those two to get together, eh?"

"...You called me over for that? Why would I give a damn about something so trivial?" Kanda shouts out, venomous annoyance spilling out from his lips.

"...ok...so you don't care...oh well." Lavi says, walking off to find someone who does. Kanda goes back inside his room, cursing at Lavi's stupidity.

* * *

Back With Lavi...

* * *

"Hm...maybe I should tell Komui...I don't think he'll do something so terrible as to kill Allen..." Lavi says as he walks up to the main office.

"Oi Komui! There's something I must show you!!" He shouts, turning inside the room. His shouts gather the people inside to look at him. Timcanpy flies off of him, then goes inside the room.

* * *

Minutes Later...

* * *

...

"WALKER!!"

Inside Allen's room the white haired boy slowly pales at the sound of his name being screamed out. He had a sinking suspicion of what it could be about, and he didn't want to leave everything to chance. Rising up from his bed he leans Lenalee off of him and walks towards the door.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Lenalee asks him, to which Allen turns back to face her, and shows a pale face.

"I think I need to go..." Allen then opens the door and runs away. Lenalee rushes out and watches as he leaves.

Before he disappears from her sight he says, "Lenalee, I love you too, but I must leave for the day..." He rushes off towards the main gate, just as he hears an earthquake erupt throughout the building.

As he escapes past the Gatekeeper he passes by the talking head, who was sleeping, and runs towards the bridge. "...Uh oh...well, I ain't got nothing to lose." And so Allen leaps off the bridge and soars down the side of the clift.

Upon reaching the ground he invokes his Innocence, bringing his white hand up before him. "Clown Belt!"

Multiple threads sprout from his white cowl and stick to the clift. This slows down his descent below and allows him to land on his feet safetly. "That was close...I wonder if Lenalee is ok..."

* * *

Back Up At The Order...

* * *

"Brother...you are not allowed to kill Allen." Lenalee says, slamming her foot into the base of Komui's skull. Looking back up at Lenalee from within Komurin 5 he complains at her behavior.

"But Lenalee...I refuse to allow Walker to take advantage of you..." Lenalee slams her foot into his skull once again.

"Too bad. I love Allen, and you won't stop me." She says, as the innocent bystanders 'aw' at the romantic confession of love while at the same time fearing at what she could do to them.

Lavi was watching on the side with Timcanpy, snickering at Komui being put in his place. Tim on the other hand was smoking. "That was fun after all. I wonder if Krory-kins can spend some time with Miranda..."

Just then Timcanpy spits out the cigar and plays another video. This one shows Miranda and Krory in a flower garden. And so Lavi watches once again, hoping to make this especially fun.

* * *

Kenshin: Well that was fun to make, and read over again. I sometimes wish I could do more with it. Anyway, read and review please; flames welcome.  
Manabu: Where did you come from? I thought I was to do this myself!

Kenshin: Ester called. She signed you up to that academy.  
Manabu: EH!?


End file.
